hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy
The Mummy is one of many characters situated in the Graveyard scene of the Haunted Mansion. Appearances The Haunted Mansion In the Haunted Mansion attractions of Florida, California and Tokyo the mummy sits in his sarcophagus drinking a cup of tea. An elderly spirit stands next to him, trying to understand him, but the mummy is unable to communicate with him through his bandages (another common interpretation is that the Mummy can't communicate because Mummies have their tongues removed). At the same time, a ghost dog whimpers beside the Mummy's sarcophagus. Mystic Manor In Mystic Manor there is a possible reference to the character in the form of a dilapidated mummy in the Egyptian Antiquities section where it rests in a sarcophagus and then due to the curse of the Music Box it releases a swarm of insects from it's bandages Song The vocal track for the Mummy singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" was recorded by Allan Davies. It is paired with the track of the spirit next to him, who continually asks the Mummy to speak up. When the WDW Mansion was "Re-Haunted", the Mummy was one of the few characters who didn't receive a new vocal track. Other Appearances Haunted Mansion (Slave Labor Graphics) The Mummy's story is told in "The Mummy's Curse". The Mummy was a young prince who snuck into the Temple of Anubis and stole an artifact from him. The god awoke and put the "Curse of 1,000 Curses" onto him and told him the only way to get rid of the curses was to pass them onto others. This continued after his death, when his sarcophagus was taken to America, with the mummy believing he was partially responsible for the misfortunes of the Graceys. Ghost Post An article written by the Mummy appears in an issue of the Grim Gazette, identifying him as the spirit of Amenmose, son of Thutmose I. His article criticizes both the Committee of Wandering Ghosts and the Ghost Relations Department. Tales from the Haunted Mansion Volume III In the Tales from the Haunted Mansion book series, the mummy (once again referred to as Prince Amenmose) was revealed to have had his remains discovered when one Colonel Bartholomew Tusk raided his tomb then proceeded to use the tea leaves buried alongside the mummy (as ancient Egyptian nobles were buried with worldly goods) to sell at a high price. Besides pursuing Tusk, he is also drawn to a woman who he believes to be the reincarnation of his lover that has been having visions of a past life from drinking the tea. When meeting her however, he is taken aback by how shallow her modern incarnation is and moves on. Trivia * In both the Ghost Post and the Tales from the Haunted Mansion books, the Mummy is referred to as Prince Amenmose who is a historic prince of Egypt. * In the unofficial Ghost Gallery storyline, the Mummy is said to have been an authentic Egyptian Mummy obtained by Master George Gracey Jr. (a composite of the Ghost Host and Master Gracey) with help from his uncle Edward Gracey. The mummy and it's sarcophagus were later put up on display in the graveyard in 1931 by George jr.'s aunt Mme. Tangerine for a Halloween party. The ghost dog is also said to have been the Caretaker's dog's father Loki who had died after getting trapped in the mummy's tomb. * Amenmose becoming enamoured with a woman he believes to be the reincarnation of his dead lover in Tales from the Haunted Mansion is a tribute to the 1932 film ''The Mummy ''where the titular antagonist Imhotep's main motivation is the same. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghost Gallery Category:Corpse Category:Pre-Existing Characters Category:Comic Characters